Ataque a mil ilusiones
by Rossue
Summary: Existió un tiempo, dentro de mi imaginación y la vida real, en el que muchos fueron atacados a mil ilusiones solamente por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo. Como si aquello fuera una suciedad, cuando solamente es la viva prueba que en el amor no hay fronteras y nada que lo separe.
1. A mil muñecos

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Primero que nada, éstos son unos escritos para Nolee, son mi regalo de navidad para ella. Los hice con tanto cariño que me tomó mucho tiempo pensarlo bien, el qué escribir y cómo hacerlo.**

 **Eres increíble, Nolee, espero te gusten. Escribo esto desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

 **Estos escritos son efectos de escuchar de OST de Saint Seiya.**

* * *

 **Ataque a mil ilusiones**

Capítulo 1. A mil muñecos

 _A Iwaizumi y Kenma_

¿Cuándo había comenzado a armar aquellos muñecos?

Lo recordaba.

¡Vaya que lo recordaba!

Su padre había sido un marionetista muy famoso de un circo muy popular al norte de Europa. Hajime siempre le había acompañado incluso había aprendido el oficio. Su padre le había enseñado como construir una perfecta marioneta. Le había sido complicado, muy complicado, al principio. Pero ahora tenía diecinueve años y se presentaba en bares de mala muerte al norte de Inglaterra, narraba una triste y trágica historia y la paga era tan mal que no podía siquiera comprarse una gota de alcohol decente para aliviar sus penas.

 _Una mierda._

Era una historia basada en hechos reales. Aquella historia se había formado después de un terrible ataque homofóbico el cual el gobierno había formado parte. Eran tiempos de guerra, los homosexuales y los judíos debían ser asesinados. Eran lo más sucio del mundo.

Ahora no era nada más que un miserable hombre que había perdido al amor de su vida en un ataque de cobardía. Había sido cobarde.

—Hajime, deberías de dejar de beber esa mierda —le susurró la suave voz de su madre—, hijo, Kenma está más tranquilo ahora.

Pero esas palabras nunca le consolaban. Su madre siempre trataba de consolarle después de un show. No le regañaba por tomar alcohol, porque aunque tomara litros de éste, Hajime Iwaizumi seguía siendo el mismo. Con sentimientos quebrantados y sueños totalmente muertos. El alcohol no podía con él, estaba demasiado triste como para perder el juicio.

—¿Crees que si me comienzo a prostituir podré comprar alcohol de calidad? —Era una pregunta estúpida pero algo divertida.

—Debes estar de broma, ¿acaso quieres terminar como Oikawa? —La madre de Hajime tomó una larga respiración y luego tomó la botella que estaba en las manos de él—. ¿Hoy no actuarás para mí?

Siempre lo hacía, actuaba solamente para su madre.

—Lo haré, si eso es lo que quieres —respondió y luego procedió a tomar sus cosas.

Un pequeño teatrillo que llevaba siempre consigo y luego dos muñecos. Colocó el pequeño teatrillo en el suelo, se sentó en un pequeño banco y tomó los muñecos. Había dedicado mucho tiempo haciéndolos. Podía decir que se había tomado casi unos ocho meses. Estaban hechos de la madera de mejor calidad y todo en ellos era perfecto para Hajime. Uno de ellos estaba inspirado en su amado y el otro en él. Las ropas de éstos habían sido cocidas por su madre.

Cerró sus ojos buscando concentración.

La historia empezaba así:

 _Érase una vez en un pequeño pueblo de Europa. Un pequeño niño pelinegro creyó encontrar la amistad en un pequeño rubio de ojos felinos y de semblante de temer. Se habían conocido en un circo de mala muerte, el pelinegro siempre las hacía de un payaso triste._

 _El de mirada felina tenía poderes mágicos, hermosos poderes mágicos que sanaban corazones, pero al acercarse al pelinegro se dio cuenta que aquel corazón estaba demasiado roto como para poder sanado o reparado._

 _—_ _¿Por qué siempre tan triste?_

Era entonces cuando los ojos de Iwaizumi se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas. Movía las marionetas perdiendo el control de sus manos y hablaba perdiendo el tono de su voz, volviéndose éste totalmente inestable y bajo. Poco a poco perdía fuerzas.

Sí, le había agregado ficción a la historia, pero eso no dejaba el dolor y lo real a un lado.

 _Pero el payaso triste no supo qué contestar, quizás la respuesta no existía o quizás estaba tan gastada como su maquillaje triste._

 _Con el tiempo ambos llegado a verse todos los días, jugaban en el río más cercano y reían tanto como podían, o al menos el pelinegro lo hacía. El de mirada felina siempre trataba de reír, pero no lo hacía del todo. Su personalidad era un poco dura, como él mismo._

 _Prefería regalarle momentos felices al pelinegro antes que a él mismo._

 _Y con el tiempo simplemente se hicieron inseparables. Tanto que nunca se dejaron de ver. No hubo día existente en aquellos tiempos en que ambos no se encontraran y tomaran sus manos._

Y entonces Hajime no pudo más, el nudo en su garganta y su tristeza lo rompieron en mil pedazos creando en él un sentimiento doloroso. Un sentimiento sin nombre que solamente le provocaba tristezas y amarguras.

—¡Mi niño! —Tan rápido como había comenzado a llorar su madre había corrido a tomarle entre sus brazos y consolarlo.

Ella nunca había escuchado aquella historia con tanto sentimentalismo. Siempre parecía lejana, Hajime siempre la contaba con la ficción siendo parte del realismo y la tristeza cargada de nostalgia culposa.

—Estábamos… —pero no podía hablar sin las lágrimas y el dolor partiéndole en mil pedazos—… estábamos en su habitación besándonos y tocándonos —allí estaba, aquella historia sin ficción y sin muñecos. Los títeres cayeron sobre el teatrillo haciendo un leve ruido y sus hilos enredándose. Pero eso no importó, Hajime siguió llorando—, entonces la policía militar llegó. —La desesperación estaba en su voz, sus sentimientos eran una laguna negra honda y él estaba tan quebrantado que mantener la voz firme le era un trabajo difícil—. ¡NO PUDE SALVARLO! ¡SALÍ CORRIENDO COMO TODO UN COBARDE! ¡CUANDO REGRESÉ PUDE MIRAR CÓMO DOS SOLDADOS DISPARABAN A SU CABEZA!

Era una imagen inolvidable. Los recuerdos no se iban de su cabeza.

No es una historia fácil de contar.

Y para Iwaizumi, los recuerdos siempre vivirían en su cabeza. El cómo se conocieron en medio de un show en aquel circo, en su primer beso en medio de la soledad de un río y en cómo sus manos se habían tocado el uno al otro siendo curiosos. Pero entonces aquéllos eran solamente recuerdos. La imagen de Kenma en medio dela habitación y lleno de sangre nunca se iría. No importa cuántas lágrimas llorara, todo aquello ahora era parte del pasado.

Y ésas eran entonces, las tristes ilusiones de olvidar los recuerdos los que Hajime vivía. Aquellos tiempos en los que amar a alguien por ser tu igual en género era un completo pecado imperdonable.

Y los títeres se habían vuelto en la manifestación de sus verdaderos deseos.

* * *

 **No sé cómo, solamente salió.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	2. A mil muertos

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Aquí va el segundo One Shot, ésta es la primera shipp culpable que compartimos.**

 **Espero te guste, Nolee.**

* * *

 **Ataque a mil ilusiones**

Capítulo 2. A mil muertos

 _A Kuroo y Tsukishima_

Tsukishima había nacido con un precioso un don.

Podía hablar y ver muertos.

Era un médium, un médium con un triste secreto.

Cada mañana se levantaba con un grave peso en su corazón y con mucha tristeza abarcándole. Trabajaba vendiendo su don. Tenía un puesto en el piso bajo su departamento, un puesto en el que las personas llegaba para que les canalizara y les hablara un poco más acerca de ese ser querido que ya no estaba. Era irónico el momento en el que él ayudaba para que los corazones de otros sanaran mientras el suyo estaba totalmente destruido.

Una tardes, después de semanas de aquel ataque homofóbico, la puerta de su departamento había sido tocada dos veces. Al principio pensó que era Akaashi tratando de hacerle entender que debía salir de su departamento y buscar un poco de aire, dejar de pensar en aquella muerte inesperada y solamente liberarse de aquel peso por un día, pero no fue así. Frente a él estaba el mismísimo Kuroo Tetsurou. Al principio pensó que estaba alucinando, pero minutos después se dio cuenta que no era así. Era Kuroo, pero era un Kuroo que al parecer no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido, un Kuroo que creía que estaba vivo y que aquel ataque homofóbico nunca había sucedido.

Y con el pasar de los días se acostumbró a su presencia.

Pero sabía que un día tendría su límite.

Así que de un día para otro comenzó a evadirlo, porque cada vez que le miraba, podía ver aquel sangriento asesinato frente a sus ojos y cómo le había protegido. Era doloroso. Era triste y cada día una herida que creía estaba cerrada, solamente se abría más y más.

—Tsukki… —la cantarina voz de Kuroo le había despertado una mañana, la última mañana, como aquel día.

—Kuroo —logró susurrar con voz dormitada—, pensé que ya te habías aburrido de mí.

—¡¿Aburrirme?! —preguntó con sorpresa, se acomodó en la esquina de la cama del rubio y le miró a los ojos—. ¿Sucede algo malo, Kei?

Ya era demasiado. El dolor en su pecho y su corazón. Kei rara vez demostraba sus sentimientos, siempre admitía su dolor y decepción en secreto y para él mismo, pero aquella mañana era demasiado. Porque aquella mañana se cumplía un año desde la muerte del pelinegro.

—Kuroo —volvió a decir su nombre, esta vez con voz quebrada y doliente, con los sentimientos sobresaliendo y la tristeza siendo su marca personal de villano—, ¿recuerdas cómo me conociste?

Y Kuroo sonrió provocando que de los ojos de Kei comenzaran a caer lágrimas. Gruesas lágrimas mientras su corazón se seguía partiendo. Sentado en su cama estrujó sus sábanas sintiendo un sinfín de dolores. Las manos espirituales de Kuroo le tocaron provocando escalofríos.

Una noche antes de aquel terrible ataque habían pasado una bella noche juntos. Kuroo le había invitado a salir a un sucio y antiguo restaurante callejero y uno de los pocos lugares donde los judíos y los homosexuales podían estar en paz.

Las luchas eran complicadas. Cuando una pareja homosexual era encontrada tocándose de una manera y otra, siempre mataban al que ellos creían tomaba el puesto del activo. Según los soldados el otro era violado e inducido a la homosexualidad. Pero aún así, aún con aquel estúpido pensamiento de guerra, Kei sabía que su amor por Kuroo ninguna inducción enfermiza. Él se había enamorado profundamente como un humano común lo haría.

Esa noche antes de que Kuroo muriera, se habían tocado sus cuerpos por primera vez sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo vigilados por soldados.

—Sí —respondió Kuroo, Tsukki llevó sus manos a su rostro y seguido a esto dejó salir un insolente jadeo junto con más lágrimas—. ¿Acaso tú ya no? ¿Kei, te hice daño?

Kei negó con su cabeza, resopló. —Quisiera poder olvidar el pasado, el pasado donde te conocí.

—¡No lo permitiré! —exclamó—. No quiero que me olvides. —Kuroo comenzó a llorar, su pecho se estremecía y su respiración se volvía más persistente—. Recuerdo ver tu rostro triste en medio de aquella calle, tus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros y llevabas una botella de alcohol. Estabas tan destruido por la muerte de tu mejor amigo. Y yo te seguí, te seguí hasta encontrarte dormido en un basurero a punto de morir intoxicado por alcohol y otras sustancias que habías ingerido.

Era cierto, todo eso que decía Kuroo era cierto.

—Kuroo —volvió a llamar quitando las manos de su rostro—, ¿recuerdas cómo moriste?

—Kei, yo… —trató de hablar Kuroo.

—¡No! ¡Tú ya estás muerto! —comenzó a gritar Kei—. Te asesinaron unos soldados una mañana después de nuestro primer aniversario juntos. Dijiste que tú me obligabas y luego… —las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta junto con un sinfín de sentimientos.

—Esos soldados me dispararon —habló Kuroo, bajó la mirada—. Todo este tiempo he estado consiente de que estoy muerto. Sé mejor que nadie que estoy muerto. —Su voz sonaba fuerte, como si nunca hubiera sido lastimado—. Mi madre tenía razón, cuando mueres por amor, tu alma vaga en busca de la serenidad de saber si esa persona está bien. Pero tú no estás bien, Kei. Probablemente nunca lo estés.

—Kuroo, estoy bien —mintió, secó sus lágrimas y seguido le regaló una sonrisa forzada.

Pero el pelinegro sabía que eso no era así. Eso los lastimaría ambos. Su presencia entonces al lado de Kei Tsukishima sería dolorosa. Porque estaba cruel y dolorosamente a ser un espíritu que nunca se iría.

—Mientras yo siga aquí —comenzó hablar le pelinegro— tú nunca estarás bien y entonces yo nunca me iré. Entonces éste es el precio. Porque mientras tú sufras y ese don te persiga. Yo seguiré aquí y entonces mi presencia será una entre mil muertos y será un sufrimiento para ti.

—Mientras yo sufra por ti —comenzó hablar Kei—, falsamente será feliz y entonces me sentiré más vivo que nunca.

* * *

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	3. A mil soldados

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Y aquí viene esta hermosa shipp. El BokuAka.**

 **Disfrútalo, Nolee.**

* * *

 **Ataque a mil ilusiones**

Capítulo 3. A mil soldados

 _A Bokuto y Akaashi_

En muchos casos la moraleja y la manera de vivir es distinta.

En aquellos años, principalmente después de aquel ataque homofóbico, muchos eran encerrados y sus cerebros eran lavados, y por último aparecían tirados en las orillas del río más apestoso de la ciudad.

Aquél era el caso de Koutarou Bokuto.

Un hombre de guerra que había llegado a casa para estar con su amado y al día siguiente había sido secuestrado para lavar su cerebro. Muy pocos, realmente muy pocos, solamente olvidaban todo y continuaban con su vida; pero el caso de los otros era distinto, quedaban locos o perdidos en un estado catatónico.

Industrias Ushijima era la creadora y culpable de todo aquello.

Nadie entendía el por qué y Akaashi le había dejado de interesar todo desde el momento en que _su_ Bokuto había sido arrancado de sus brazos.

Después de que Bokuto regresara a casa después de años en la guerra, Akaashi juraba que serían felices. Que todos aquellos estúpidos pensamientos sobre la homosexualidad habían sido aniquilados, que el hombre había aceptado que amar era solamente amar sin términos extras. Mas se tuvo que tragar sus palabras. Porque al día siguiente, como muchos más, ambos fueron víctimas del ataque homofóbico.

Pero él no vio sangre como Kei o Hajime, él vio cómo dos soldados se llevaban totalmente desnudo a Bokuto exponiéndole en contra del frío. Era un día nevado, era un lugar neutro, ¿cómo era posible que de la nada fueran atacados?

Con los días solamente se encerró en su casa, sin siquiera probar un bocado. Cayó en la realidad cuando Tobio Kageyama tocó su puerta avisándole que el mejor amigo de Bokuto había sido asesinado y que muchos hombres más habían sido encontrados en río sin memoria alguna. Tuvo fe y esperanza. Tan rápido como la noticia se esparció, corrió hacia casa de Kei, pidiéndole salir de allí. Cada día iba a ese departamento diciéndole que todo estaría bien, aun cuando él estaba totalmente destrozado.

Y de un día a otro solamente dejó de intentarlo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo hipócrita tratando de usar como excusa el dolor de los demás para poder ser feliz. Patético. Pero un día la noticia de que Bokuto había aparecido en las orillas de aquel río totalmente inconsciente. Unos buenos samaritanos le ayudaron, llevaron a Bokuto de nuevo a casa junto con él.

Akaashi solamente podía llorar. Pero no sabía por qué, era un sentimiento confuso y oscuro.

Pero aún con ese sentimiento oscuro y lleno de tristeza, Akaashi trató a su amado como siempre. Limpió sus heridas, lo baño dándose cuenta lo dañada que estaba su piel y que sus labios estaban demasiado secos cuando pasó sus dedos por allí.

Bokuto tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba desolado y en silencio. Cuando despertó solamente se sentó sobre la cama y estrujó la sábana entre sus dedos. Akaashi trató de comprender su comportamiento, supuso que se estaba tratando de adaptar, pues había escuchado que probablemente le habían lavado el cerebro y que quizás no recordaba.

Akaashi no le importó ninguno de esos comentarios.

Y allí estaba, un año después de un accidente escuchando a Bokuto hablar cosas sin concordancia y razón. Palabras sin fin y lucro. Sin razón.

La hermosa mirada que Koutarou tuvo algún día, ya no estaba más. Ahora solamente era una mirada perdida, cada mañana le servía el desayuno y Bokuto lo comía sin problemas. En la alimentación y salud física no había problemas. Bokuto estaba sano. En las noches todo cambiaba, Bokuto odiaba la oscuridad y la leve lámpara en su habitación no era de gran ayuda. Gritaba como loco por ayuda.

Cada grito desesperado provocaba que la tristeza de Akaashi se cerniera de él y lo comenzara a derrumbar poco a poco. Akaashi lo escuchaba, era como su propio audiolibro de lamentaciones. Era su biblia de sufrimiento.

Pero esa noche estaba en su límite. La energía eléctrica había sido cortada por unas horas y los gritos de Bokuto no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Koutarou, aquel Koutarou que había conocido en una tarde en aquel bosque frondoso, ese Koutarou ya no existía. Aquel ataque homofóbico se lo había arrancado.

Estaba decidido a hacerle frente.

Cruzó la puerta de la habitación que le había asignado a Bokuto, porque éste no le permitía que le tocara.

—¡¿Quién es?! —Los ojos claros de Koutarou brillaron aunque estaba en medio de la oscuridad, Keiji pudo jurar que era ese brillo que una vez le había enamorado. Pero era una sola vaga ilusión

—¡Basta, Koutarou! ¡Yo sé que no me recuerdas! —Miró fijamente a Bokuto, quien estaba sentado en una silla frente a la ventana. Trató de acercarse a él.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Bokuto.

Akaashi ignoró esa orden, solamente se acercó más a él hasta el punto de tomar sus manos. Bokuto se mostró receptivo. Akaashi se puso de rodillas ante él y con toda aquella tristeza llenando su alma, no pudo hacer de otra que solamente lanzarse en contra del regazo de Koutarou a llorar.

—Te conocí en un bosque, eras un niño huérfano —tomó fuerzas para poder hablar y sacar toda la verdad. Aún podía recordar la sonrisa de aquel niño y aquella brillante mirada como el sol mismo—. Desde entonces fuiste criado en el orfanato que mis padres fundaron. Cuando cumplimos diecisiete escapamos juntos. Desde que éramos niños tomabas mis manos. Pero la guerra llegó y tuviste que irte —el recuerdo de Bokuto diciéndole adiós mientas sonreía, invadió su mente dándole espasmo de dolor—. Y regresaste, luego de años de incertidumbre. ¡¿Sabes cuánto sufrí?! ¡¿Sabes cuánto he sufrido desde que esta mierda llegó a nuestras vidas?! —Alzó su rostro, pero Bokuto tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío—. ¡¿Sabes cuánto te amo?!

El dolor en su pecho creció.

Las manos de Bokuto tocaron su rostro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El contacto de su piel y la de él le daban un calor intranquilo.

—No puedo amarte —le dijo Bokuto con voz perdida—. No puedo amar a Akaashi porque no es una mujer. No puedo amar a Akaashi porque no lo recuerdo.

Y el corazón de Akaashi fue destruido en mil pedazos con esas palabras. Por primera vez Bokuto le hería.

* * *

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


	4. A mil mentes

**Disclaimer applied.**

 **El último de los One Shots, creo que es el que más he disfrutado escribir. Me ha encantado escribir esto para ti, Nolee, ha sido algo realmente increíble. Espero disfrutes esto.**

* * *

 **Ataque a mil ilusiones**

Capítulo 4. A mil mentes

 _A Ushijima y Oikawa_

Cada día era tortura.

Era como estar cuidando a un niño.

El castaño abrazaba una vieja y sucia muñeca de trapo mientras se balanceaba de un lado hacia a otro susurrando el nombre que le había puesto.

¿Y Wakatoshi? ¿Dónde estaba Wakatoshi Ushijima para él?

—No te preocupes, pequeña Marie —le hablaba Oikawa a la vieja y sucia muñeca de trapo—, papá volverá muy pronto de la guerra y estaremos juntos como la familia que queremos ser.

Aquellas palabras eran las únicas que Oikawa decía. Tooru no era nada de lo que solía ser antes. Cada noche para Wakatoshi era un infierno, no importaba cuántas veces se pusiera frente a él, Tooru decía lo mismo.

—¿Cómo ha estado hoy? —le preguntó Iwaizumi, éste tenía un terrible aspecto. Era de comprender. Era un marionetista que trabajaba en un bar de clase mediocre.

—Lo mismo —respondió el mayor—. Sigue diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Bueno, debo regresar a casa.

Dicho esto dio una cordial despedida a Hajime. Le ofreció dejarlo en su casa, pero el menor se negó diciendo que debía comprarle cosas a su madre. El camino a casa para Wakatoshi siempre era silencioso. En el pasado, dos años atrás, él siempre era acompañado por Oikawa. Ambos trabajaban juntos y luego de eso solían regresar a casa juntos.

Eran pareja, se habían conocido por la rama de biología en la universidad. Pero poco tiempo después descubrió que Oikawa era un estudiante transferido de Alemania. Era un japonés de nacimiento que se había criado en Alemania pero se había mudado al norte de Europa por cuestiones de guerra. Habían congeniado mucho al principio. Hablaban sobre temas de política y sobre lo estúpida que era la guerra. Coincidían y un par de bromas sobre liderazgo y los flechazos estaban dados.

Se graduaron en la misma promoción y esa misma noche sintieron curiosidad por ser algo más que amigos. La verdad es que ambos habían sentido que su conexión era algo más que solamente amistad y similitudes. Tooru se había sentido atraído hacia Ushijima por el simple hecho de que el mayor tenía una manera de pensar bastante humilde. Quería heredar la empresa de experimentos sociales de su abuelo para poder destruir el barato sistema de anarquía que éste ejercía sobre el mundo encadenado a la guerra.

Para Ushijima era muy distinto, si bien Oikawa tenía ideales de un líder, su manera de describir la problemática diaria y la manera de hablar sobre lo mucho que amaba la naturaleza, eso, estúpidamente, eso le había atraído. Tooru nunca había ido a un bosque o siquiera a un río. El castaño le había contado que había nacido con un cuerpo débil y que no le dejaban exponerse.

Entonces la noche de su graduación lo había llevado a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque y justo allí, muy cerca, había un río caudaloso. Si la atracción era un magneto, aquella noche sus cuerpos solamente pensaron pegados el uno al otro. Pero debían ocultarse. La sociedad era abusiva, era odiosa e intolerante.

Comenzaron a trabajar en Industrias Ushijima, con su romance a escondidas y viviendo juntos en secreto. Pero las cosas, a pesar de que estaban yendo bien, solamente comenzaron a caer cuando el abuelo de Wakatoshi le ordenó casarse con una prima cercana para tomar la presidencia de la empresa. Tooru no tuvo miedo, sabía que no perdería contra una mujer.

Wakatoshi se lo confirmó cuando se negó a la idea y propuesta de su abuelo. Pero la necedad y la presión era mucha. Por lo que Wakatoshi terminó soltando la verdad sobre su relación con Oikawa, una relación secreta de más de siete años.

El Ushijima mayor no dijo nada, solamente dijo que lo lamentaría.

Pasaron unos meses y cuando menos lo pensó un viaje surgió y le tocó dejar a Oikawa solo en casa. No sin antes prometerle que regresaría y que a toda costa tendrían una familia. Tooru dijo que sin importar cómo adoptarían una niña a la que llamarían Marie y que serían felices.

Sueños ilusos.

Mientras Wakatoshi salía del país, Tooru era tomado como rehén para un experimento que los soldados estaban solicitando. Una manera de borrar la memoria de los incitadores a la homosexualidad. Tooru aceptó con la única condición de que Wakatoshi no fuera tocado. Ni un solo pelo.

Y allí estaba ahora. Con lamentos y memorias perdidas.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa Wakatoshi se encontró con la grata sorpresa de un Oikawa dañado y con una pequeña muñeca de trapo en brazos. Pidió explicaciones que le fueron dadas con arrogancia y sorna.

Y a pesar de todo no había solución. El Tooru Oikawa que amaba la naturaleza y cuyos ojos brillaban al hablar de ésta, ese Tooru, ya no estaba más.

Llegó a casa escuchando las mismas palabras de siempre, fue recibido por un emocionado Tooru. Parecía un niño, le invitaba a jugar con él.

Las noches eran una rutina, la servidumbre se iba, Wakatoshi hacía comida y se encargaba de Tooru. Jugaba con él a tomar el té y hablar de su amado.

—Mi amado vendrá —decía—. Él vendrá y Marie, él y yo seremos una familia y viviremos felices para siempre —luego llevaba una taza de té a sus labios y le sonreía.

—Yo siempre he estado aquí —respondía y siempre dolía hacerlo tratar de entender. Amaba verlo sonreír. Pero no era la sonrisa perfecta, había cierto brillo muerto en sus ojos.

Tooru Oikawa ya no volvería. Él lo sabía.

Y por último, en las noches, se iba a la cama con él. Lo abrazaba mientras se negaba dormir diciendo que debía esperar a su amado y dolía. Dolía como el infierno cuando él estaba frente al castaño. Le habían lavado el cerebro.

—No te preocupes, pequeña Marie —decía Tooru mientras se balanceaba sobre la cama hasta quedarse dormido—, papá volverá muy pronto de la guerra y estaremos juntos como la familia que queremos ser.

—Yo siempre estoy aquí —respondía Ushijima como tantas veces— y nunca me iré. Adoptaremos una niña a la que llamaremos Marie, yo espero que tú vuelvas. Solamente vuelve a mí.

Y sin importar cuántas veces lo dijera, aquello nunca sucedería.

…

 **FIN**

…

* * *

 **Espero disfrutaras de la historia. Repito, para mí escribir esto es una de las cosas que más me ha encantado hacer.**

 **Se les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
